“Structured data” refers to information that is organized according to a pre-defined data model. Often, structured data is stored in databases such as relational databases. Even though many websites are generated dynamically from structured data, when this data is formatted into HTML, the data becomes unstructured. Furthermore, users often want to save content they have copied from Internet web sites or other sources into “notebook” applications such as Microsoft OneNote® and Evernote®. In the process of copying content, much of the semantic structure of the content can be lost.